


A quirky meeting

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, freakinh petty dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Servant Black formally meets the two princes, courtesy of Princess White.





	A quirky meeting

Prince Lack-Two smiles and knelt down on one knee, brushing his lips against the Princess’ hand.

“You look lovely,” he purred, shooting her a heart stopping stare.

“I think she looks like normal,” the other Prince, N, commented with a neutral tone.

The newly royal-affiliated servant, Black could only stare at the scene with a bewildered expression.

“Are these really her two choices?” he thought to himself.

White giggled and smiled, taking her hand back and slipping back on her (fittingly) white glove on.

“It’s so good to see both of you!” she exclaimed, smiling brightly. Black resisted the urge to cover his eyes from how bright her smile was. Ugh, stupid Princesses with their stupid radiant smiles.

Lack-Two nodded and smiled, while N only did the former.

“I’d like both of you to meet my new Servant, Black!” White explained, motioning to Black in a “ta-da” manner.

N titled his head.

“Is he another prince?” N asked, tapping his cheek.

“No, I’m her highness’ personal servant. And back off, would you?” Black stepped forward toward N, expecting him to back off.

However, N only stared blankly back at him.

“Tch, fool,” Lack-Two mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

“Well I’ll leave you boys to ‘initiate a male gathering of social dominance’! Toodles!” The Princess rushed out before leaving the throne room, with a smile on her face.

“Princess!” Black sighed and tried opening the door, only to be met with a certain predicament.

The princess had locked the door.

Lack-Two grumbled and pushed Black out of the way.

“Useless commoner,” he stated, daring to look Black in the eyes.

Black growled and pounced on him. For a while, the only thing you could hear from that room were Lack-Two’s screams.

As for N, he watched on silently, accepting his role as a bystander.

Later…

White patted herself on the back and opened the door.

“Did you enjoy your time, boys?” She asked, an oblivious expression on her face.

Lack-Two smiles before gripping his jaw, wincing in pain.

“All thanks to you Princess!” Black muttered, ready to rip away his hand from holding the ice pack to Lack-Two’s bruised eye.

N let a small smirk rest on his face and nodded.

“We should do this again,” he decided, which made White’s face light up.

“That diabolical hippie,” Both Lack-Two and Black thought, glaring at his back.


End file.
